The Shadow and The Light
by Fe-77
Summary: Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi, sosok yang berkebalikan dalam hidup mereka. But they need each other, and rely on each other. Seperti cahaya dan bayangan yang saling bergantung dan membutuhkan untuk eksistensi satu sama lain. Yoonmin / Minyoon / Yoongi x Jimin / it's BTS or Bangtan Fiction. Warn, BL / Boys Love / Yaoi . Don't like Don't read
1. Prolog

**FE-77**

.

.

 **Presents**

.

.

 ** _The Shadows and The Lights_**

 ** _Main pair : Yoonmin / Minyoon_**

 ** _Yoongi x Jimin_**

 ** _Main_** ** _Cast :_**

 ** _Min Yoongi_**

 ** _Park Jimin_**

 ** _Warning : boyxboy / BL / Boys love_**

 ** _Don't like Don't read_**

 ** _Summary :_**

 _Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi, sosok yang berkebalikan dalam hidup mereka. Pertemuan yang berhias penolakan, yang kemudian membuka cerita tiap keluh kesah, saling membutuhkan, dan berakhir dengan mereka yang jatuh dalam jurang tak berdasar yang membelenggu mereka untuk bersama. Because they need each other, and rely on each other. Seperti cahaya yang membutuhkan bayangan untuk mempertahankan eksistensinya, dan bayangan yang bergantung pada cahaya agar tak lenyap dan menghilang._

 ** _PROLOG_**

Park Jimin, satu dari sekian siswa yang menempuh pendidikan mereka di Bangtan Senior High School, namun satu-satunya siswa yang menyandang predikat siswa teladan di tahun pertamanya ia bersekolah di sekolah 'elit' itu. Disukai guru - dalam artian dipercaya dan diperintahkan ini itu - namun memiliki sedikit teman. Bukan dia tak pandai bergaul - ia memiliki sifat yang ramah dan supel sebenarnya - hanya saja ia tak terlalu mempercayai orang. Prestasinya gemilang, sejak junior high school ia banyak menorehkan prestasi di bidang akademik, memiliki masa depan cerah dengan menyandang gelar sebagai anak dari pemilik Shindae Group. Seorang yang perfeksionis dan ambisius, serta kehidupan yang terlihat sempurna bagi orang lain. Karena bagi sahabatnya, Park Jimin hanyalah seorang rapuh yang pandai bersembunyi, seorang aktor yang pandai memanipulasi awam yang melihatnya, _karena semakin terang cahaya, semakin pekat bayangan yang ia ciptakan._

Min Yoongi, siswa pindahan dengan segala kemisteriusan yang ia ciptakan dengan segala sifat dinginnya yang mampu membekukan gerak siapapun yang ia tatap dengan mata senada elangnya, tajam namun memikat disaat yang bersamaan, mengundang rasa penasaran siapapun atas apa yang ada di dalam kepala jenius laki-laki bersurai hitam itu, namun sebesar apapun rasa penasaran orang-orang, takkan ada yang berani menyapa –mengusik ketenangan - pemuda yang mulai detik ini menginjakkan kaki di Bangtan Senior High School. Karena semua siswa tahu, seberapa berantakan dan brutalnya sisi gelap pemuda itu, _karena semakin pekat bayangan, semakin besar rasa keingintahuan orang untuk melihat apa yang disembunyikan bayangan itu, namun semakin gelap juga, semakin sedikit – bahkan tidak ada – orang yang mau mendekati dan menyelami kegelapan itu lebih dalam._

Dan mereka dipertemukan dalam situasi dimana sang cahaya menolak kehadiran sang bayangan, menampik bahwa ia membutuhkan sang bayangan berada di sisinya. yang mengantarkannya pada perasaan tak terkendali yang menyeretnya bersama sang bayangan, mengikatnya dengan simpul mati benang merah kehidupan, dimana takdir berseru atas keduanya untuk bersama, menjalani hidup dan menjaga satu sama lain, _karena setiap berkas cahaya, tersimpan bayangan yang setia mendampingi sang cahaya._

 _Story preview :_

 _Selamat pagi anak-anak, saya membawa murid baru, semoga kalian bisa berteman"_

 _Yoongi-ah, cepatlah! Kau ingin dihukum di hari pertamamu?!"_

 _anak baru? Yang benar saja, ini kelas unggulan dan sekarang ada anak baru?"_

 _"Yoongi, kau mendengarkanku tidak?"_

 _"Apa peduliku? Dia hanya peduli pada perusahaannya, aku hanya pewaris perusahaannya saja. Dia tidak benar-benar peduli padaku."_

 _Yoongi-ah, kau masih memikirkan ibumu?"_

 _kau melamun?"_

" _Hebat sekali, seorang min yoongi masuk di kelas unggulan. Berandal itu, seberapa pintar dia?"_

 _aku bertanya padamu apa kau mau bertukar tempat duduk, kalau kau tidak mau yasudah, aku tidak memaksa."_

 _"anak aneh, untuk apa dia meminta tempat dudukku?"_

 **SudutSaya:**

hai

hola

annyeong

aku penulis baru disini, ini ff debut aku *cough

sudah lama aku pingin buat ff, sudah banyak pula ide - ide ff dari dulu, tapi yah situasi dan kondisi yang tidak mendukung, serta rasa minder saya yang sebenarnya sampai saat ini masih ada, seperti 'nanti kalau nggak ada yang suka gimana' 'nanti kalau jelek gimana' 'kalau banyak yang nge judge gimana' 'kalo up nya lama gimana' 'kalo story nya gagal gimana' dan pertanyaan pertanyaan lain yang sialnya mampir di benak saya

tapi di sisi lain juga saya pengen pakek banget mempunyai cerita saya sendiri, karena jujur, saya sudah lama ada di dunia ffn tapi hanya sebagai readers saja, tidak lebih. tapi sekarang syukurlah bisa kesampaian meski masih prolog.

 **so,**

 **fave, follow, and review juseyo..**

 **sincerenly, Fe-77**


	2. Begin

_**FE-77**_

 _ **Presents**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Shadows and The Lights**_

 _ **Main pair : Yoonmin / Minyoon**_

 _ **Yoongi x Jimin**_

 _ **MainCast :**_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **Warning : boyxboy / BL / Boys love**_

 _ **Don't like Don't read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _"At first, I was only curious, As I started to show interest in you_

 _Even if you ignore me, You'll fall for me for a minute"_

 _BTS - LOOK HERE_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang biasa di salah satu kelas unggulan di Bangtan Senior High School, kelas 2-1, kelas si murid emas Park Jimin yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua mata sipitnya sembari mendengarkan alunan musik yang mengalun dari headsetnya di bangku pojok paling belakang di kelasnya. Jangan salah, ia memang siswa teladan, namun tidak selamanya siswa dengan nilai tertinggi harus duduk di bangku terdepan dengan kacamata besar yang menggantung di hidungnya. Oh please, Jimin bukan anak culun yang gila belajar seperti itu, ia hanya gila prestasi dan pencapaian saja. Keadaan kelas cukup ramai, mengingat bel masuk yang belum berbunyi, sesekali terdengar suara cekikikan para siswi yang sedang membicarakan idol yang sedang naik daun, juga terkadang terdengar suara hentakan sepatu dari para siswa yang sedang bermain apapun itu yang jimin sendiri tidak tahu dengan permainan aneh mereka, dan bisa dilihat juga ada beberapa yang tidur, dan sebagian yang mengisi waktu dengan membaca buku.

Keadaan kelas berangsur hening sesaat setelah bel masuk berbunyi, disaat yang bersamaan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Jimin dengan santai melepas headset yang sedari tadi menyumpal telinganya. Disaat yang sama seseorang, tidak, dua orang masuk ke dalam kelas 2-1 dengan salah satu orang yang terlihat ceria dan seseorang dengan tatapan mata dingin dan bosan.

" Selamat pagi anak-anak, saya membawa murid baru, semoga kalian bisa berteman" Ujar seseorang yang tak hentinya tersenyum di hadapan para siswanya. Itu guru Jung, Jessica Jung namanya, wali kelas dari kelas 2-1.

'anak baru? Yang benar saja, ini kelas unggulan dan sekarang ada anak baru' Jimin memperhatikan anak disamping guru Jung dengan teliti, rambut hitam yang hampir menutupi mata, seragam dikeluarkan dari tempatnya, sepatu converse,dan oh jangan lupa dengan headset yang menyembul dari sakunya – terlihat dimasukkan secara paksa – well, kulitnya pucat dan wajahnya sedikit – lumayan – menarik, lihatlah anak – anak perempuan yang mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, itu cukup membuktikan seberapa bagus paras yang dimiliki murid pindahan itu.

"cha, Yoongi-ah, perkenalkan dirimu." lanjut guru sastra itu sambil mempersilakan pemuda bersurai hitam disampingnya untuk memperkenalakan diri.

"Namaku Min Yoongi, pindahan dari Amerika, dan aku ingin tidak ada masalah selama aku di sini-" Perkenalan singkat yang membuahkan satu delikan tajam dari guru sastra disamping pemuda itu.

"- mohon kerjasamanya" lanjut pemuda pucat itu sambil memutar matanya malas.

Terdengar beberapa bisikan yang tak terdengar jelas di seluruh penjuru ruangan, yah, siapa yang tak kenal dengan seorang Min Yoongi, siswa itu sudah cukup terkenal dengan tindakannya yang mendorong salah satu teman sekelasnya saat junior high school dari lantai dua tempatnya belajar yang mengakibatkan ia harus dikirim ke Amerika oleh ayahnya untuk meredam skandal itu. Tidak hanya itu, ia masih memiliki banyak masalah masalah lain yang membuat ayahnya akhirnya mengalah dan menuruti keinginan putranya itu untuk pindah ke negeri paman sam. Banyak orang yang membencinya karena mereka menganggapp min yoongi menggunakan kuasa ayahnya untuk hidupnya yang jauh dari kata baik-baik. Namun seorang min yoongi tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Ia sudah cukup kesal dengan kakaknya yang sekarang menyeringai kearahnya dan-

"Duduklah yoongi, bangku kosong ada di situ, kedua dari belakang"

-mempersilahkan ia untuk duduk di pojok kedua pada deret terbelakang bangku di kelas itu.

.

-oooO0===0Oooo-

.

 _ **Flashback 2 jam yang lalu**_

 _"Min Yoongi, cepat bangun!" terdengar suara khas wanita yang menggelegar memenuhi ruang makan di kediaman itu hingga ke salah satu kamar di lantai dua yang ditempati seorang pemuda pucat yang mengerjabkan matanya dengan wajah khas beangun tidur._

 _"Yoongi-ah, cepatlah! Kau ingin dihukum di hari pertamamu?!" suara itu terdengar lagi, bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya dibarengi dengan suara langkah kaki di tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai di atasnya._

 _"Arrasseo noona! Aku sudah bangun, bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Kau ingin telingaku bermasalah pada hari pertamaku?" balas pemuda yang dipanggil yoongi itu tatkala ia melihat saudaranya sudah membuka kamarnya dengan suara gedebum yang keras._

 _"Aish kau ini, aku guru disana dan aku tidak mau nama baikku tercemar di hadapan muridku karena tidak bisa mendidik adiknya sendiri, kau tahu?" ujar wanita itu dengan wajah yang masih tampak emosi._

 _"Baiklah guru Jung yang terhormat, aku akan bersiap, keluarlah!"_

 _"Tidak! Aku tahu, kau akan tidur lagi setelah ini. Kau kira aku tak tahu tabiatmu?"_

 _"Terserahmu saja, toh aku juga mau mandi" ujar yoongi yang dihadiahkan sebuah delikan tajam dari saudaranya dengan wajah yang memerah._

 _" Aish anak ini! Cepatlah, seragammu aku taruh di lacimu selagi kau tidur semalam."_

 _"Hm" jawab yoongi asal._

 _Sarapan kali ini - menurut yoongi – jauh dari kata tenang. Bagaimana tidak? Kakaknya yang satu itu selalu berbicara tentang pentingnya-menjadi-siswa-teladan kepada yoongi yang dibalas beberapa anggukan asal dari lawan bicaranya, dan sudah beberapa kali yoongi mendengar betapa kagumnya kakaknya yang sekarang berubah marga menjadi Jung itu kepada salah satu muridnya yang bernama Park Jimin hingga ia jengah dibuatnya. Jimin itu begini, jimin itu begitu, tidak tahukah kakaknya kalau adiknya ini pindahan dari sekolah favorit di Amerika sana? seharusnya ia yang pantas mendapat pujian itu._

 _"Yoongi, kau mendengarkanku tidak?"_

 _"Hm" jawab yoongi asal_

 _"Tentang apa?"_

 _"Park Jimin mengalahkan sunbaenya di lomba debat?"_

 _"Haish kau ini! Itu sudah yang tadi. Haah sudah kuduga kau tidak mendengarku dasar."_

 _"Baiklah baik, ada apa? Kau berbicara apa tadi, aku sedang fokus dengan makananku."_

 _"Kakak iparmu sedang di luar negeri, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu pulang jadi naiklah bus saja."_

 _"Ya, aku tahu seberapa sibuk Hoseok hyung, lagipula aku juga tidak mau jika kau yang menjemputku."_

 _"Oh iya, kau jangan membuat masalah di sekolah, ayah sudah cukup jengah melihatmu saat junior high school dulu, kau tahu kan? Dan satu hal lagi, ayah ingin bertemu denganmu bulan depan, jangan sampai kau lupa."_

 _"Apa peduliku? Dia hanya peduli pada perusahaannya, aku hanya ahli waris dari perusahaannya saja. Dia tidak benar-benar peduli padaku, dan aku yakin pertemuan itu hanya akan membahas tentang perusahaannya saja. biarkan dia mengaturku sepuasnya, toh aku juga tidak bisa, ah ani, aku tidak boleh menolaknya. Lagipula, ayah mana yang harus memakai janji temu untuk melihat wajah anaknya saja?" ujar yoongi sarkas_

 _"Min yoongi! Jaga ucapanmu! Apa yang kau maksud?"_

 _"Aku sudah selesai makan. Cepat habiskan makananmu noona, aku tidak mau dihukum di hari pertamaku. Aku akan ke mobil dulu."_

 _"Yoongi-ah, kau masih memikirkan ibumu?" tanya kakaknya pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara kecil sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dan yoongi yang mendengarnya hanya diam ditempatnya sebelum meninggalkan kakaknya tanpa merespon pertanyaan kakaknya yang satu itu. Karena ia tahu, kakaknya sudah tahu jawabannya._

 _'maaf noona, apa aku terlalu merepotkanmu?'_

 _ **Flashback off**_

 _ **.**_

-oooO0===0Oooo-

.

'Hebat sekali, seorang min yoongi masuk di kelas unggulan. Berandal itu, seberapa pintar dia?' Cibir jimin di dalam hatinya. Menurut rumor yang ia dengar, min yoongi adalah orang yang berbahaya. Dan ia tidak habis fikir, kenapa sekolah mau memasukkan seorang min yoongi. Ia tidak mau berburuk sangka, karena ia tahu sekolahnya tidak menerima hal-hal seperti suap, bahkan anak salah satu pejabat saja ditolak di depan matanya sendiri karena nilai akademiknya yang rendah.

Terlalu lama berkutat dalam fikirannya sendiri, ia tidak sadar seseorang sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"kau melamun?" tanya seseorang itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya

" e-eh?" jimin mengerjabkan matanya setelah sadar dari lamunannya dan menyadari wajah seorang min yoongi berada begitu dekat.

"aku bertanya padamu apa kau mau bertukar tempat duduk, kalau kau tidak mau yasudah, aku tidak akan memaksa." Ujar yoongi sambil berlalu menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di depan tempat duduk jimin.

Jimin merasa bingung, namun ia langsung mengalihkan atensinya dari sosok pucat didepannya menuju guru Jung yang menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

'anak aneh, untuk apa dia meminta tempat dudukku? dia kira dia bisa seenaknya di sini?' fikir Jimin yang kemudian mencatat apa saja yang diterangkan oleh guru sastranya di depan kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sudut corat-coret :**_

hai hai haloo...

yosh, saya update lagi..

chapter ini sebenarnya sudah selesai kemarin malam sekitar jam 00.24 (1k words, tapi belum aku publish soalnya habis aku save di ms. word, loadingnya lama, dan aku keburu ketiduran)

kenapa? karena saya abis jalan-jalan

kalo ada yang bilang "ah si fe, ff cuman prolog malah jalan-jalan" saya maklumkan, karena itu juga diluar jadwal saya selama liburan. kalau suruh milih antara pergi sama di rumah aja, saya pilih option kedua... -_-

saya mageran orangnya kalau tujuannya gak jelas, atau saya lagi badmood, atau lagi gak mood.

jujur, jadwal saya selama liburan yang ada di otak palingan cuma tidur, nulis, makan, fangirling, nonton drama/film, tidur, nulis, makan, fangirling, nonton drama/film, tidur, nulis, makan, fangirling, nonton drama/film, tidur, nulis, makan, fangirling, nonton drama/film, tidur, nulis, makan, fangirling, nonton drama/film(kembali ke sirkulasi awal)

ngebosenin? gak kok.. aku yang jalanin gk bosen -gak bosen banget malah, tapi kadang juga aku isi sama kegiatan lain, kayak masak ato olahraga.

okay, sampai disini dulu curcolan saya,

 **so, mind to review, fave, and follow?**

P.S : thanks buat yang udah fave, follow sama review aku gak nyangka banget, padahal masi prolog... udah lagi nyemangatin juga T_T sayangnya cuman guest, tapi jujur itu moodbooster banget saat lagi badmood kemarin...

i will repeat it again..

 **so, mind to review, fave, and follow?**

 **sincerenly, Fe-77**


	3. Lost

maapkeun, kemarin salah publish, kayak error gitu ffn-nya TT_TT

ini yang bener baru publish pagi ini, karena abis publish yang tadi malem, saya langsung tidur

so, enjoy~

 _ **FE-77**_

 _ **Presents**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The Shadows and The Lights**_

 _ **Main pair : Yoonmin / Minyoon**_

 _ **Yoongi x Jimin**_

 _ **MainCast :**_

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

 _ **Park Jimin**_

 _ **Warning : boyxboy / BL / Boys love**_

 _ **Don't like Don't read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _"I still believe even though it's unbelievable"_

 _BTS - LOST_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari itu hari yang cerah di Bangtan High School. Sinar matahari menerobos melewati jendela di salah satu kelas di lantai dua bangunan tiga lantai itu. Tampak seorang siswa sedang duduk di bangku paling pojok sebelah kiri di kelas itu sambil larut dalam bacaannya hingga ia mendengar suara pintu kelas yang dibuka. Park Jimin mengalihkan atensinya dari buku _Sejarah Korea_ _nya_ kepada sosok yang baru tiba di kelas, Min Yoongi, seseorang yang ia tetapkan sebagai rivalnya secara sepihak sejak lima hari yang lalu, sehari setelah kedatangan murid itu. Bukan tanpa alasan, min yoongi memang jenius dan itu mengganggu bagi jimin. Contohnya saja, sudah beberapa kali guru mengadakan ulangan di kelas 2-1, namun hasilnya selalu sama, ia nomor dua dan Min-sialan-Yoongi itu berada di urutan pertama. Demi buku ensiklopedia tebal di perpustakaan, apa yoongi overdosis roti dan sosis di amerika sana hingga bisa sepintar itu?

Namun tidak hanya itu, jimin juga mendengar bahwa yoongi memiliki bakat dalam memainkan beberapa alat musik dan bahkan menciptakan lagu meski suara bassnya tidak enak didengarkan saat menyanyi. Darimana jimin tahu? Ia merupakan anggota klub musik dan para anggota klub itu sering meminta yoongi memainkan ini dan itu. Namun yoongi bukan anggota klub musik, melainkan basket. Meski tingginya tak jauh berbeda dengan jimin, namun permainan basketnya tak perlu diragukan.

Jimin terlalu sibuk melamun hingga ia tak sadar bel sudah berbunyi. Ia segera merapikan mejanya yang berantakan dengan buku-buku bacaannya bersamaan dengan datangnya guru sejarah di kelasnya. Dan lagi-lagi ia harus mempersiapkan mentalnya, karena hari ini ia bertekad untuk mengungguli min-sialan-yoongi dalam ulangan sejarah kali ini, harus.

Namun tekad tidak akan bekerja tanpa ada keberuntungan. Park jimin kembali menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, karena ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia kembali dikalahkan oleh seorang min yoongi. Kebenciannya kepada pemuda pucat itu semakin bertambah tatkala ia mendengar segala macam pujian dari teman-teman sekelasnya untuk seorang min yoongi, seseorang yang bahkan menerima tatapan tajam dari ketua kelas, kini dielu-elukan oleh teman-temannya. Dan lihatlah wajahnya itu, ia bahkan tak tersenyum atau apapun yang menunjukkan respek terhadap teman sejawatnya, ia langsung pergi dari papan pengumuman meninggalkan kerumunan kelasnya, yang tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi, Park Jimin sudah memberinya tatapan kebencian yang tak seorangpun pernah melihatnya, tak seorangpun kecuali min yoongi. Jimin pergi menuju kantin untuk meredakan amarah sesaatnya, yah mungkin beberapa makanan bisa menenangkan suasana hatinya yang buruk.

Sampai di kantin ia mengambil makanan lalu melangkah menuju meja yang sudah ditempati beberapa sahabatnya. Tampak seseorang dengan rambut pirang yang sedang tertawa dengan sahabatnya yang lain. Itu taehyung, sahabat jimin sejak mereka sekolah dasar. Mereka mengenal satu sama lain karena rumah mereka yang bertetangga dan sekolah di tempat yang sama.

"yo, mate! Kusut sekali wajahmu" taehyung yang melihat jimin menuju meja kantin segera memasang cengiran kotak yang menurut beberapa siswi membuat taehyung terlihat cute dan tampan secara bersamaan. Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya yang begitu bersemangat dan menerima high five taehyung. "kau tahu? Gadis-gadis di kelasku sibuk membicarakan anak dari CEO min group yang dipindahkan di kelasmu" ujar taehyung santai sambil memainkan sumpitnya di depan wajah jimin. "diamlah, aku sedang tidak mood untuk membicarakan anak itu." Balas jimin tanpa melihat taehyung. "hyung, jimin-hyung kenapa?" sahut seseorang disamping taehyung. "entahlah kook, mungkin dia hanya sedang badmood." Seseorang yang diketahui bernama jungkook pun diam mendengar penuturan taehyung. Sedangkan jimin, ia hanya diam dan fokus pada makanan di depannya. Pikirannya melayang menuju ayahnya.

 _'apa yang akan dikatakan ayah jika dia tahu?'_

.

.

-oo00===00oo-

.

.

Matahari telah menghilang sejak enam jam yang lalu, akan tetapi pemuda dengan surai keperakan itu masih tenggelam dengan buku-buku pelajarannya. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan memang, mengingat park jimin adalah seorang yang tak kenal menyerah dalam apapun yang ia inginkan di dalam hidupnya. Ia masih berkutat dengan sejarah dinasti joseon ketika tanpa ia sadari jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka 12.

"yap, sampai sini saja dulu, lagipula besok sabtu dan hanya akan ada jam olahraga dan klub." Ujar pemuda itu sambil membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan menulisnya. "aku rasa aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, haah, aku takut bermimpi lagi." Atensi jimin beralih ke jendela yang berada disamping tempat tidur jimin, ia memandangi bintang-bintang di luar sana dengan tatapan kosong, seolah pikirannya tak lagi menyatu dengan raganya yang saat ini tengah memandang intens kumpulan gas berpijar yang berada jauh dari sepasang netranya. _'ibu, apa kau melihatku? Aku, merindukanmu. Masuklah ke mimpiku sepuasmu ibu, aku tak apa selama aku bisa melihatmu. Di sini. Bersamaku. Maafkan aku.'_

Dengan perlahan jimin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju kotak P3K nya yang terletak di samping pintu kamar mandi. Ia mengambil beberapa butir obat dari sebuah botol berwarna putih. Ia tahu ayahnya akan marah jika ayahnya melihat ia menenggak obat tidur seperti ini, namun ia rela _seperti ini_ demi satu kalimat pujian dari ayahnya yang ironisnya tak pernah ia dengar dari kedua telinganya. Demi penebusan kesalahan 10 tahun yang lalu. Demi seseorang yang ia cintai begitu dalam. Demi seseorang yang selama ini menjadi alasan ayahnya untuk membentak pewaris semata wayangnya sendiri. _Demi ibunya,_ yang sekarang tak ada di sampingnya –bahkan di dunia. Namun ia tak tahu, kalau ayahnya sedang berada di balik pintunya, membawa senampan snack untuk putranya ditangan, sambil ia menutup mulutnya –menahan isakan, dengan tangannya yang lain. _'apa yang sudah kuperbuat kepada jiminku?'_

Setelah menenggak sebutir obat tidur yang ia dapat dari dokter langganannya, jimin memutuskan untuk berbaring di kasur _queen size_ yang ada dikamarnya dan menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Tak lama kemudian, napas jimin mulai teratur menandakan ia sudah larut dalam tidurnya. Di sisi lain, tuan park yang sudah mulai tenang dari rasa bersalahnya perlahan mendekati pintu kamar jimin. Ia membuka pintu bercat putih itu dengan perlahan, dan memasukkan sedikit kepalanya agar ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di kamar anak semata wayangnya itu. Dan ia sudah menebak, bahwa jimin akan tertidur pulas setelah menenggak kapsul penenang itu. Setelah memastikan anaknya tertidur dengan tenang, ia meninggalkan kamar jimin dengan perlahan dan menutup pintu bercat putih itu.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia memergoki anaknya sedang meminum obat tidur. Ia tidak merasa marah, justru sebaliknya ia merasa bersalah. Ia merasa bersalah karena gagal sebagai orang tua. Ia ingin –sangat ingin, untuk mencegah jimin meminum obat-obatan itu, memengang tangannya, memeluknya, dan meminta maaf padanya, serta mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, atau kalimat penenang ayah yang lainnya. Namun ia tak bisa, rasa bersalahnya mengatakan bahwa ia tak pantas dimaafkan, jimin terlalu baik padanya, jimin yang selama ini berjuang sendirian sementara ia hanya menyalahkan jimin dari hari ke hari. Bukan tanpa alasan, namun mata jimin yang sangat mirip ibunya sangat menyiksanya. Setiap ia memandang mata itu, ia merasa marah, bukan pada jimin, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menjaga mendiang istrinya dengan baik. Dan hal itu akan berakhir dengan ia yang menyalahkan jimin, lalu jimin akan pergi dengan menahan rasa kesal dan kecewa. Dan setelah jimin pergi, ia akan menangis dengan segala rasa penyesalannya.

 ** _Flashback 10 tahun yang lalu_**

 ** _Busan, South Korea_**

 _Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun tengah berlari menuju ayahnya yang melebarkan tangannya di ambang pintu rumah kediaman park._

 _"appa! Appa sudah datang!" seru anak lelaki itu._

 _"tentu saja! Appa ingin mengajak kalian ke taman pada hari natal ini, di sana banyak salju, jiminnie pasti suka!" jawab lelaki berumur tiga puluh tahun tersebut sambil mengangkat anak lelaki berpipi gembil yang merupakan anaknya._

 _"whoa, jinjja?!" sahut si kecil sambil berteriak di gendongan ayahnya karena bersemangat._

 _"geurae, sekarang jiminnie pakai mantel dan sarung tangannya, ne?" sahut seorang wanita yang merupakan istri dari tuan park sambil membawa mantel dan sarung tangan kecil untuk anak lelaki yang ia panggil 'jiminnie' itu._

 _"appa, nanti jiminnie boleh main salju?" Tanya anak yang sekarang tengah memakai sepatu bootnya dan dibantu oleh ibunya._

 _"tentu, nanti appa dan eomma akan bantu!" seru park bogum, ayah dari anak lelaki bernama jimin itu._

 _"cha, sekarang kita berangkat, ne?" seru park joohyun setelah memakaikan sepatu boot di kaki kanan serta kiri anak kesayangannya._

 _Perjalanan tidak memakan waktu yang cukup lama, mengingat jarak dari kediaman park menuju taman tidak terlalu jauh. Jimin yang saat itu sangan bersemangat untuk bermain salju berlari dari parkiran menuju taman yang berada tak jauh dari situ. Cukup banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu natal mereka di sini, bahkan ada satu pohon natal besar yang berada di tengah-tengah taman berhiaskan lampu emas berkelap-kelip yang menarik banyak orang untuk melihatnya._

 _"jiminnie suka dengan pohonnya?" Tanya joohyun setelah mengejar jimin yang terbilang cukup aktif untuk anak seusianya._

 _"suka eomma! Pohonnya besar, dan terang! Banyak lampu emasnya!" seru jimin dengan semangatnya yang menggambarkan betapa ia menyukai pohon natal itu._

 _Setelah puas melihat, joohyun mengeluarkan secarik kertas post-it dan sebuah bolpoin yang kemudian ia berikan kepada jimin._

 _"cha, sekarang jimin tulis keinginan jimin dan berikan pada paman elf di sana agar ditempel di pohon kecil di sana, nanti santa akan membaca keinginan jiminnie dan mengabulkannya." Jelas joohyun yang segera diberi anggukan oleh jimin. Jimin menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas itu dengan tangan mungilnya._

 _"eomma ingin jimin jadi anak yang seperti apa?" Tanya jimin secara tiba-tiba_

 _"eum, eomma ingin, jimin menjadi anak yang pintar, patuh kepada eomma juga appa, bertanggung jawab, juga bisa membanggakan eomma. Waeyo? Jimin ingin seperti itu kepada santa?" ujar joohyun yang dihadiahi sebuah senyum manis juga menggemaskan park jimin, namun jimin tak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dan memilih untuk kembali menulis permintaannya kepada santa._

 _" Andwae! Appa dan eomma tidak boleh melihat! Ini permintaan jiminnie pada santa, appa dan eomma duduk di bangku itu, dan jimin akan memberikan pada paman santa!" teriak jimin saat ia merasa ibunya mengintip tulisannya di secarik kertas itu._

 _sana_

 _"appa! Eomma! Jiminnie dapat cokelat!" jimin berseru dan berlari dengan kaki kecilnya menuju kedua orang tuanya._

 _"wah, jiminnie dapat cokelat? Senangnya~ cha, kita pulang! Appa rasa sudah waktunya jiminnie untuk tidur." Ujar kepala keluarga park sambil menggandeng anaknya._

 _Angin malam itu cukup kencang dan dingin. Jimin merapatkan mantel yang menempel di badannya. Angin tanpa sengaja menerbangkan sarung tangan yang dikeluarkan jimin daru saku mantelnya menuju tengah jalan. Tanpa pikir panjang, jimin melepaskan pegangannya pada ayahnya dan berlari menuju sarung tangannya yang jatuh. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah truk melaju cukup kencang sambil membunyikan klakson keras ke arahnya. Jimin sedang asik memasang sarung tangannya ketia sepasang tangan mengangkat dan melemparnya menuju bahu jalan. Tubuh jimin terlempar dan kepalanya sedikit terantuk oleh trotoar. Ia sedikit pusing dan lecet, namun tidak mengalami luka yang serius. Jimin berbalik karena pensaran siapa orang yang melemparnya tadi. Namun yang dlihatnya hanyalah jalan yang berdarah serta tubuh ibunya yang penuh dengan darah sedang diangkat oleh ayahnya yang sedang menatap padanya. Ia tahu tatapan itu, itu tatapan kekesalan. Kekecewaan serta rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang tidak terlihat oleh jimin. Jimin kecil mengira bahwa tatapan itu ditujukan padanya. Ia tak tahu bahwa jauh di dalam hati ayahnya, ayahnya menghawatirkannya. Jimin yang ketakutan langsung berlari menyeberang jalan menuju pohon natal besar tadi dengan pakaian dan rambut yang berantakan. Ia segera mengambil kertas permintaannya dan memasukkan secarik kertas berwarna hijau itu ke dalam sakunya._

 _' Santa, jimin ingin menjadi anak yang diinginkan eomma._

 _Jimin ingin menjadi pintar, patuh dengan eomma juga appa,_

 _bisa bertanggung jawab, serta bisa membanggakan eomma._

 _Jimin janji akan berusaha untuk membanggakan eomma._

 _Jimin juga punya keinginan lain, jimin ingin, jimin bisa bersama_

 _eomma besok di sini, di pohon natal santa yang besar dan berkelap-kelip_

 _aku ingin permintaanku dikabulkan oleh santa._

 _Dari : Park Jimin'_

 ** _Flashback Off_**

Park bogum mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celananya, ia menelfon seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah ia kenal sejak lama.

"hyung, apa hyung bisa ke kantorku besok? Kita makan siang bersama, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sudut Corat Coret~~**_

 _haihai semuanyah..._

 _maapkeun yang semalem rada' error.. TT_TT_

 _aku juga gak tau kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba banyak kodenya /kayak cewek aja/_

 _anyway, thanks buat yang udah nge fave, follow, and review!_

thanks to : **thalkm, Kim HyeNi, Silvia462, Guest98, Soonshimie, Guest, silvi462, minyoonlovers**

and special thanks to **jiyoo13~~**

teman seperjuangan di dunia ff...

ff nya bagus kok, bisa diliat di profilenya, ada black hodie (entah aku merasa anak ini typo waktu nge-publish) ; sama yang the wings of devil

.

.

btw, HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR ALL MY BELOVED READERS!

BUAT FAVERS, FOLLOWERS, REVIEWERS, SAMPEK SIDERS!

 **so, mind to review, fave, and follow?**

 **annyeong**


End file.
